


Love Letters

by Demiboy_Luffy



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Character, Autistic Luffy, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Demisexuality, Depression, Dyslexic Ace, Dyslexic Zoro, F/F, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character, brief mentions of sexual assult, inclusive as fuck, none of them are cis and/or straight okay, so much to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiboy_Luffy/pseuds/Demiboy_Luffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nami's mother dies during a home invasion, she moves to the Grand Line to live with her uncle and go to school. She and a few of her newfound high school friends discover they all have something in common, and start an unofficial club at Franky’s Bar downtown. </p><p>Or; The one where Nami is NOT crushing on her English partner, Zoro doesn't know what the Cute French Kid's deal is, Luffy doesn't know what's going on, and Usopp just wants to eat his goddamn burger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

Currently being edited


End file.
